Electric resistance heating elements used in connection with water heaters have traditionally been made of metal and ceramic components. A typical construction includes a pair of terminal pins brazed to the ends of an Ni--Cr coil, which is then disposed axially through a U-shaped tubular metal sheath. The resistance coil is insulated from the metal sheath by a powdered ceramic material, usually magnesium oxide.
While such conventional heating elements have been the workhorse for the water heater industry for decades, there have been a number of widely-recognized deficiencies. For example, galvanic currents occurring between the metal sheath and any exposed metal surfaces in the tank can create corrosion of the various anodic metal components of the system. The metal sheath of the heating element, which is typically copper or copper alloy, also attracts lime deposits from the water, which can lead to premature failure of the heating element. Additionally, the use of brass fittings and copper tubing has become increasingly more expensive as the price of copper has increased over the years.
As an alternative to metal elements, at least one plastic sheath electric heating element has been proposed in Cunningham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,328. In the disclosed device, conventional resistance wire and powdered magnesium oxide are used in conjunction with a plastic sheath. Since this plastic sheath is nonconductive, there is no galvanic cell created with the other metal parts of the heating unit in contact with the water in the tank, and there is also no lime buildup. Unfortunately, for various reasons, these prior art, plastic-sheath heating elements were not capable of attaining high wattage ratings over a normal useful service life, and concomitantly, were not widely accepted.